zombicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Question Compendium
GENERAL Q: What happens with Wanda and Belle if you use the team action move? Do they move one zone moving along with the rest of the team or do they move 2 zones?? A: When a Team Action allows a Survivor to Move, he may use any skills he has that don't require an activation. So Wanda could move 2 zones Q: Say you have an ultrared weapon and take a wound. If the wound replaces the ultrared, do you get the 5XP for discarding it? A: No, you need to voluntarily discard it to get the XP bonus Q: If I have ultrared Nico Special and have the skill +1 to roll dice Combat, does it mean I always have a success hit? A: A weapon's accuracy can never go below 2+ Q: Let's say a companion is spawned in a building with zombies. If at the end of the current round, there are zombies in the same zone. Is the companion devoured by zombies? A: That's exactly what happens. The Companion figure counts as a Survivor, so if Zombies are activated in his Zone, he gets eaten. HOLES Q: If the A-Bomb falls into the hole can it pull you into the hole as if it was just another space? A: Yes!. Q: If some holes have board to cross diagonally, can zombies do it too? A: Yes, if that is the direction they're moving towards. Q: '''Do holes have a finite number of zombies that can be put in them? '''A: Just like all zones, there's no figure limit for Holes. Q: '''Can zombies climb out of holes, or are holes a magnificent zombie management tool? '''A: Since you need at least 3 actions to get out of a Hole, only Dogz can simply move out of it (and Crowz ignore them completely). So yeah, Holes are magnificent zombie management tools. Q: I'''s it all right to assume that a hole with a zombie in it would take 4 actions to escape, 2 zombies would take 5, and so on and so forth? or is it not possible to escape a hole with zombies in it without killing the zombies first? '''A: Yep, that's how it works. Q: '''Can I shove them out of a hole with the Shove skill? '''A: Yep, you can shove Zombies out of a hole as well. Not sure for what un-hole-y purpose, but go ahead... SEEKERS Q: Seeker Spawn cards also count as extra activation cards in terms on interacting with Zombie Link? A: Seeker Spawn cards are not Extra Activation cards (even if they have that effect on Seekers), so they don't trigger Zombie Link. - In such cases where a decision must be made, the 1st player has the final word. VIP Q: What happens when everyone one is hoarding the vip zombies on their cards and a VIP spawn comes out? Extra Activation? What if there are no more VIPs on the board and none to spawn? Can survivors trade VIP miniatures like equipment? A: If you run out of VIP figures and need to spawn more, you spawn a normal walker. Players can't exchange VIP trophies, but they can discard figures back to the reserves whenever they want. Collected VIPs don't take any space in your inventory and they can't be traded. Spawn cards only tell you to spawn VIPs, and you pick them randomly. Q: When you say "pick randomly" a VIP, you mean "roll on table" and not "close your eyes and grab one at random", right? A: You can randomize the spawning VIPs however you want Q: When VIP-split occurs, do you even with a standard or a VIP? A: For the purpose of splitting, VIP's are regarded as a zombie type of their own. So if you need to balance a splitting group of VIPs, you add another random VIP. CROWZ Q: It says that once they set their target Zone, they move without splitting. However, groups of Zombies also split if their are two zones that have identical noise, or identical noise and line of sight to survivors. Do the Crowz split in that case? If so, do an odd number of Crowz spawn an extra one to make them split into equal sized groups? A: If the Crowz have two target zones in different directions, then yes, they will split (and possibly add an extra figure to balance the groups). What the text meant is that they don't split halfway through a move if there are multiple possible paths.